Patch History
ru:История обновленийFollowing is an up-to-date list of all the patches ever implemented for Hyper Light Drifter. As of 08/04/2017 the versions on Steam beta channel are: * None (23/11/2016) * last_update (18/10/2016) * next_update (23/11/2016) * stable_30fps (04/08/2016) 23/11/2016 Miscellaneous Fixes Hi everyone, We have pushed an updated Windows build containing a few fixes. Additionally, the 60FPS build is now in the main branch for OSX. Changelog: - fixed screen draw and mouse issues related to fullscreen mode - fixed issue where talking to a vendor npc would open the map screen - the game now remembers your most recently used control setting 02/11/2016 Fast Collision Hi everyone, Our Fast Collision change is now live, along with a few bug fixes. If you spot any issues with the build, please send an email to support@heart-machine.com detailing the problem along with your hardware specs and OS. If this update is disruptive for you, you can switch to the 'last_update' branch to go back to our last stable 60FPS build. The 'stable_30fps' branch is also still available. Changelog: - fixed intro hallucination playing in NG+ - fixed various weapon swap crashes To switch to a different branch: 1) Right click on Hyper Light Drifter in your Steam Library 2) Click on "Properties" 3) Click on the "BETAS" tab 4) Click the drop down menu and select the desired branch 5) Click the "close" button and your game should start updating immediately 28/10/2016 'Next Update' - Mac and Linux 60FPS Hi everyone, We are happy to announce that the 60FPS update for Mac and Linux is now live in the 'next_update' branch. If you notice any problems with the build, please send an email to support@heart-machine.comdetailing the problem along with your OS and hardware specs. To switch to the 'next_update' branch: 1) Right click on Hyper Light Drifter in your Steam Library 2) Click on "Properties" 3) Click on the "BETAS" tab 4) Click the drop down menu and select the 'next_update' branch 5) Click the "close" button and your game should start updating immediately Once we feel confident that the changes are stable, they will be moved into the main branch. 27/10/2016 'Next Update' - Phantom Slash fix Hi folks, We have pushed a minor update to the 'next_update' branch that resolves an issue with the Phantom Slash ability. As per usual, if you spot an issue, please send an email to support@heart-machine.com detailing the problem. Changelog: - fixed Phantom Slash being able to teleport through solid objects 25/10/2016 'Next Update' - Fast Collision Hi folks, We're pushing out a new round of minor bug fixes. Additionally, we have enabled the experimental Fast Collision change in the 'next_update' branch. This should improve performance, especially for users with lower-end hardware. If, on the other hand, you notice that this update causes performance to degrade, please send an email to support@heart-machine.com detailing your hardware specs and OS. Changelog: - enabled Fast Collision - fixed some floor holes and phantom collisions - fixed issue where ninja frogs would spawn in incorrect locations - added notification to disable Xbox DVR We'll be responding to feedback as soon as we can. 18/10/2016 'Next Update' - Framerates and Gearbits Hi everyone, We have narrowed down the elusive framerate issue: it occurs if your computer is using a 144Hz monitor and Vsync is On. This is due to a limitation of the engine. If you are using a 144Hz monitor and notice framerate issues, you can try these options: 1) Switch your monitor to 60Hz mode and set Vsync to On in the game menu 2) Set Vsync to Off in the game menu 3) Set Vsync to Alternate (may not work) in the game menu To change your Vsync mode, from the main menu or pause menu go to Settings -> Vsync. Changelog: - fixed exploit which allowed the player to gather infinite gearbits - note: because of the way saves are handled, you may see extra gearbits drop from bosses you have already defeated in a pre-patch save - fixed issue where healthkits would be reset on death in co-op mode - fixed issue where west boss body would be duplicated - potential fix for endlessly looping spider walk sound - added new vsync mode: 'Alternate' To switch to the 'next_update' branch: 1) Right click on Hyper Light Drifter in your Steam Library 2) Click on "Properties" 3) Click on the "BETAS" tab 4) Click the drop down menu and select the 'next_update' branch 5) Click the "close" button and your game should start updating immediately If you notice any problems, please send an email to support@heart-machine.com detailing your issue, including your hardware specs and OS. Once we're sure that the changes are stable, they will be moved into the main branch. 12/10/2016 60FPS Release Hi everyone, Many thanks to those of you who submitted bug reports that helped us fix remaining problems with our new update. After much public testing over the past weeks, we think it's time to put the 60fps build live. In pushing this live we hope for more feedback related to performance. If you see that the game has any performance issues: - Try toggling the 'vsync' option in the settings menu. - Try switching to the 'fastcollision' branch, which has experimental performance changes. And please send an email to support@heart-machine.com detailing the issue along with your hardware specs and OS. We appreciate reports about performance degrading or improving, as we are trying to gauge the viability of the 'fastcollision' changes. We will continue to update with tweaks and fixes as we receive feedback. If this build is disruptive for you and you want to go back to the stable 8/4/2016 build, you can do so by switching to the 'stable_30fps' branch. To switch to a different branch: 1) Right click on Hyper Light Drifter in your Steam Library 2) Click on "Properties" 3) Click on the "BETAS" tab 4) Click the drop down menu and select the desired branch 5) Click the "close" button and your game should start updating immediately Thanks again for your feedback. We'll be responding to feedback as quickly as possible. 10/10/2016 More Sleuthing Hi everyone, We're still trying to narrow down why certain users are having framerate issues. We've created updates on both 'next_update' and 'fastcollision' that will enable you to toggle vsync from the menu. If you are having framerate issues, try setting vsync to off and let us know what happens. Please also make sure that forced vsync is not turned on in your graphics driver settings. Changelog: - added vsync option to settings menu - fixed co-op issue where player 2's energy would reset when entering a new room - fixed invisible block in the south - potential fix for crash related to dashing and swapping weapons at the same time - potential fix for rare issue where boss rush checkpoints would not be set properly 08/10/2016 Framerate Sleuthing Hello folks, After our Fast Collision beta, we received a number of reports from people who experienced increased performance, as well as some people who experienced a decrease in performance. Strangely, we have received performance complaints throughout the 60FPS beta from users whose machines should be up to spec. We have created two separate builds to try to narrow down these framerate issues. If you try 'next_update' and have framerate issues, switch to 'fastcollision' and send an email to support@heart-machine.com describing what happens, along with your hardware specs. Additionally, if 'fastcollision' gave you framerate issues but the new 'next_update' build does not, please send us an email. Please also let us know if you are using any graphics driver override settings, such as forced vsync. Thanks for helping us figure this out. 07/10/2016 Fast Collision Beta Hello everyone, Now that the game is capable of running at 60FPS, we have noticed an increased number of performance-related issues being reported. We have made an experimental Fast Collision build that should significantly improve performance. In the event that this causes gameplay bugs, however, we will revert the Fast Collision change. If you notice problems related to collision or anything else, please send an email to support@heart-machine.com describing the issue. Changelog: - enabled Fast Collision - fixed player teleporting during cutscenes in co-op mode - fixed various boss intro-related issues 05/10/2016 Hotfix Update Hello everyone, We have released a hotfix update to deal with two issues that arose with today's build. - fixed player getting stuck at boss intros - fixed map/loadout menu animations not playing properly 05/10/2016 'Next Update': More 60FPS beta fixes Hello everyone, We're back with another round of 60fps beta fixes. We'd like to once again thank everyone who took the time to send us bug reports. Changelog: - fixed issue where newcomer mode would remain active if player started a newcomer game and then immediately started a new game in a different mode - fixed falling off of elevators - fixed NPCs only animating once - fixed missing NPCs - fixed rare case where vanishing door would not vanish - fixed being able to dash during cutscenes - fixed being able to pan the map while it was auto-panning - fixed upgrade preview speed - fixed health being set incorrectly when spawning a co-op buddy - fixed chain dash not respecting the dash direction setting with mouse+keyboard controls - fixed some erroneous collisions - fixed enemies falling off of moving platforms - fixes for various rate of fire and projectile behaviors - potential fix for vanishing scenery when switching framerate - potential fix for framerate not being properly set to 60fps in certain cases Known Issues: - player is sometimes teleported during cutscenes in co-op mode - player 2 ammo and bomb count gets reset when moving to new room in co-op mode - west boss body sometimes respawns if you return to the room after defeating him Please continue to send bug reports to support@heart-machine.com if you have problems. It's especially helpful to include your hardware and OS with your bug report. Thanks! 29/09/2016 'Next Update': 60FPS beta fixes Hi everyone, We have a new build up on the 'next_update' branch. Special thanks to those of you that sent us bug reports - we're ironing out the issues as quickly as we can. Changelog: - fixed screen turning a solid color after hitting an enemy with Dash+Attack - fixed jittery aim cursor in 60FPS - fixed All Weapons achievement unlocking in Boss Rush - fixed hole in the floor of the Boss Rush hub room - fixed being unable to progress in Boss Rush if the player killed certain bosses while dying on the same frame - fixed being locked out of a Boss Rush battle if the player fell after only standing on vanishing platforms Please continue to send reports to support@heart-machine.com if you spot any issues. 27/09/2016 The 60 fps Update - Smooth as Butter, Rushing Bosses Many moons ago, shortly after launch, we stated that a 60 fps conversion of the game was no small task; it would take a large pile of months and much effort to implement, if it was even achievable at all. Now we can proudly present our latest update and say it has absolutely been worth the work. It's still in our BETA branch and Windows only at the moment; we want to test a bit further before pushing to our main branch and other platforms. To opt in right now: ' 1) Right click on Hyper Light Drifter in your Steam Library 2) Click on "Properties" 3) Click on the "BETAS" tab 4) Click the drop down menu and select "next_update" 5) Click the "close" button and your game should start updating immediately *Note: There is a toggle in the options menu that allows you to switch between 60 and 30 fps in case it causes performance issues on your system. You can also revert back to the default branch. This conversion was indeed a massive task to undertake: we worked through over 115 thousand lines of code the past several months in order to make this happen, manually changing timings of each object and enemy, fixing the dozens upon dozens of little problems that arose when changing frame timing, optimizing the game and testing the bits out of it internally. '''Boss Rush + Newcomer ' As no small aside, in addition to the frame rate boost, we have a Boss Rush mode with new achievements! It can be unlocked after you beat the game in the standard mode. We also have a "Newcomer" mode for folks looking for a less intense challenge. It will have a limited set of achievements in it, so players will have to beat the game on the standard mode in order to get everything. 'Support ' Considering the amount of code we touched over the past few months we can't promise it's perfect yet, and may have missed some things. There may be bugs, crashes, or odd behavior. Let us know via support@heart-machine.com and we'll put it in our fix list and update with a new build as soon as possible. We do plan to expand this update to Mac, Linux (and consoles) after we have some time to make sure this is in the best condition possible. That's about it for this round, folks. 04/08/2016 ''''Next Update' live Hi everyone, After a long console launch week, we have a few fixes to bring to the PC version. Try out our new build under the next_update branch. To test it out: Right click the game in your Steam library, navigate to "Properties", click on the "BETAS" tab, and select the "next_update" branch in the dropdown menu. Changelog: - fixed some death loops - added invicibility frames on respawn to prevent further death loops - minor cleanup in various areas If any issues arise, please send an email to support@heart-machine.com Once we get enough feedback, we'll add the fixes to the default branch. 15/07/2016 'Next Update' is live, some input and minor fixes Hey folks, We put a new build up in the BETAS channel (right click on Hyper Light in your library> Properties> BETAS tab> click on the drop down and select "next_update"). This build fixes some input errors during very specific scenarios some were experiencing, as well as other minor bug/collision fixes to a handful of rooms Please let us know if there are any issues with the build! We will push it to the main channel once we confirm it's working well for users. See you all soon. 08/06/2016 Multiple language support and some fixes in "next_update"! Hey folks, We posted up a new build in the BETAS tab under Properties, labeled "next_update". It fixes a few more bugs with coop and other random problems users have reported, as well as language support for Spanish, German, Japanese, Italian, and French among others! Please try it out, and let us know if it breaks anything for you. We'll push it live if it's all good. -Alx 19/05/2016 Save File Beta Hey drifters, We've pushed an update to the 'next_update' beta branch. It has a few new fixes: *Fixed invisible final boss bug *fixed bug where you can control 2 players with one controller *Cursor is visible in dark areas *SAVE BETA We'd love for some brave testing souls to try this out for us. As part of our updates, we're making some fixes to the Save System. A scary change for us, as it could affect your precious save files. Therefore, if you test this for us, please consider backing up your save files from Users\YourName\AppData\Local\HyperLightDrifter Thank you, brave frontier drifters! Please let us know if you try this out, whether you see bugs or not. 05/05/2016 Local Co-op Update! We just updated the game with local co-op! - You’ll need at least one controller - p1 can use KBM, p2 controller, or you can both use your own controllers. - To turn on co-op on, enter the pause menu, select “settings”, and the first option will be “Co-Op” to switch on or off. - You won’t earn achievements while playing in co-op. Send any bugs or feedback to info@heart-machine.com. 27/04/2016 Local CO-OP Beta Available NOW Good news, everyone! We just put up a NEW beta build with local co-op enabled in our “coop” channel (currently only for Windows. Mac build is in the works). This was a mode we had cut months before we shipped due to time constraints, but have since gone back to because it’s a lot of fun and felt worthwhile to take the time to complete. This beta will run until Monday, May 2nd at 1 am EST, at which time we’ll shut down the build channel. Once we compile and implement all the feedback we’ll be back ASAP to officially release a new version of the game with co-op included! To try it out for yourself right now: - Right click on Hyper Light in your Steam Library, then navigate to Properties>BETAS tab, click the drop down and select “coop” - You’ll need at least one controller - p1 can use KBM, p2 controller, or you can both use your own controllers. - To turn on co-op on, enter the pause menu, select “settings”, and the first option will be “Co-Op” to switch on or off. - You won’t earn achievements while playing in co-op. We hope you have fun with this. Send any bugs or feedback to info@heart-machine.com. See you soon. 22/04/2016 BETAS patch for 4.22.16 New patch is up in the “next_update” branch, under BETAS tab for everyone to try out. We’ll put it live in the default branch once we know it’s stable. To try it out, right click on the game in your library, click on “Properties”, navigate to the “BETAS” tab, select “next_update” from the drop down. You can always revert back if any issues arise. *New Achievements for Challenge Mode completion, tablets, NG+ and some fun extras *Fix for infini-bouncing enemies *Fixed Menu Cancel button not being displayed right if Heal key reconfigured *Fixed stamina not saving across rooms bug *Fixed blinking Gearbit crates *Added check for saving health on death for specific cases causing death loops *Fixed (?!) East room that was causing a perma-black screen for some users. *Adjusted checkpoint in south for last challenge *Fixed some stray scenery/sprite issues in west and south 18/04/2016 A new (small) patch is up now, plus some thoughts on difficulty and balance "We had a lot of feedback on our recent changes over the weekend. I'd like to expand on these decisions, why they were made, and ultimately what we're trying to achieve and what we will be doing moving forward, along with patch notes. 1) I deeply appreciate all of the feedback on this, whether positive or negative. It helps to know that the community cares and is passionate. This is, in some manner of speaking, our biggest playtest. The community has helped us find bugs we otherwise would not have (again, big game, small team, several platforms), point out problem areas and ultimately make this a better experience. So, thank you, even for the harshest of comments. Please know that we listen, that we read, and that we react to feedback. We have been diligent in patching problems as quickly as possible. I personally answer nearly every email that comes into the support and info address, read every tweet that comes my way. I care deeply about this game, about the experience that everyone has with it. We love what we have created, and being able to share this with everyone is incredible. Further, we care even more about you, our players, so we want to maintain openness and be responsive. 2) The most recent patch from Friday has been polarizing; many have expressed concern that particular tweaks make the experience less challenging, almost too easy. After a fair amount of consideration and consultation, we agree, and thus have readjusted: *Health kits no longer recharge at warp pads *Reduced number of invincibility frames in the dash *Extended heal time slightly When it comes to game play, our first priority throughout the 3 years of development has been - and remains - fairness in design while maintaining challenge. Every decision we have made after release, for every patch, has required internal discussion, due consideration, and the collection of feedback from a wide array of players. The changes made on Friday were no different. We now have further insight from all of the posts and emails/tweets made about the nature of these changes, and how they effect the overall challenge of the game from both ends of the argument. For the invincibility frames, we really like the options it opens up in combat, the more aggressive approach it offers to scenarios. It does make certain situations more manageable, less frustrating. 3) I realize we can't please everyone, and we don't aim to do so. There has been suggestion of adding an "easy mode" for players. There is an ongoing and lengthy internal discussion about this. I won't rule it out as a possibility: being inclusive to more players who want to experience the world we have created seems to be a positive thing, while still maintaining the intended challenge for those who want the achievements. If it did happen, just like all of our other decisions, it's something we would implement with ample, careful consideration, particularity on its necessity and place in our game. Just to wrap, once again, thank you for the feedback, for playing our game, and for being passionate enough to express an opinion and help us make the experience better for everyone. Know that we are still working hard, and that we have plans for potentially larger future updates we can talk about soon." 15/04/2016 The Invincibility Patch "Hey Drifters, in this latest update we’ve made a significant amount of changes to make you feel like a more badass drifter than ever before. New patch up in default for Windows. Mac and Linux coming ASAP." *Added frames of invincibility to Dash *Warp pads now refill Health Kits *Achievements for Dash Challenge + Soccer *for KB+M: can now choose option for KB direction dash *Sped up heal several frames *Adjusted various room scenery/hitches across the world *Fixed Alt Drifter dash catch *Fixed a credits crash *Can now go to full credits again after you beat the game through “credits” menu option 11/04/2016 Patch: Once More With Feeling "The new changes are new again! On 4/8 we patched in a bunch of snazzy updates, but had to revert over the weekend due to a nasty bug. We have re-updated default for Windows (Mac/Linux coming soon) with all the fixes from the 4/8 patch (copied below), plus a fix for the more recent pink drifter crash and Eastern door mixup!" *TEXTURE Page cleanup part 2! (trying to kill all stutters in the game) *Zaliska now does 3 damage instead of 2 *NG+ gun bug *Fixed Televator bug - falling off if holding down *Save deadEnemies as sprite string names (no more enemy death sprites changing into odd things magically) *Various level tweaks to scenery *Two potential death loops fixed (north and east) *Fixed potential progression stoppers in North *Better support for more controllers *Fixed hitting a wall and sitting causes hitting anim loop *Fixed Gold DLC oddities *Fixed - LevelLoad - give pistol if Alt Drift or new game plus *Credits bug fixed? *Fixed Leaper not finding target bug *Maybe fixed west boss double corpse madness!?? "Also, we now have a "last_build" section in BETAS in case this breaks things for anyone!" 09/04/2016 Reverting back to 4/6 due to bug! "We had an odd door/transition bug in the East, so we're going back to the 4/6 build. Please update so your progress isnt blocked!" 08/04/2016 Patch: The Texturing Part 2 + Zaliska boost *TEXTURE Page cleanup part 2! (trying to kill all stutters in the game) *Zaliska now does 3 damage instead of 2 *NG+ gun bug *Fixed Televator bug - falling off if holding down *Save deadEnemies as sprite string names (no more enemy death sprites changing into odd things magically) *Various level tweaks to scenery *Two potential death loops fixed (north and east) *Fixed potential progression stoppers in North *Better support for more controllers *Fixed hitting a wall and sitting causes hitting anim loop *Fixed Gold DLC oddities *Fixed - LevelLoad - give pistol if Alt Drift or new game plus *Credits bug fixed? *Fixed Leaper not finding target bug *Maybe fixed west boss double corpse madness!?? "Also, we now have a "last_build" section in BETAS in case this breaks things for anyone!" 07/04/2016 The Texture Surprise Patch is now default/live! "This patch has been pushed live and is now default: (06/04/2016) Please update you game if it doesn't automatically do so already! Also, please warp back to any warp pad to clear out some old cached sprites, just in case." 06/04/2016 The Texture Surprise Patch BETA "Hey Drifters, in this latest BETA patch, we’ve overhauled how our textures are loaded to minimize memory crashes, hangs, game launch black screens, and driver crashes. We’re putting this up in the BETAS tab, so to try it out: #Right click on Hyper Light Drifter in your Steam Library #Navigate to properties #Hit the BETAS tab #Use the drop down to select “next_update” In this patch:" *Massive Texture Optimization *You now heal 2 frames faster *Grenade is thrown in mouse direction (KBM) *Alt f4 to quit always works *Alt Drifter intro sequence fix *Changed final gearbit requirement for Gearbit achievement *Hoarder achievement now achievable *Various bug fixes for levels (couple of warp/death loops) *Various level patching for missing floor/odd collisions *Adjusted Gearbit counts/slight change to few placements *Various health kit placement adjustments *No more West Boss skip (sorry speedrunners; you can still skip East with your super tricks) 05/04/2016 The Bullseye Patch BETA "Hey everyone, We’ve updated the game with several notable additions, and smaller clean-up details. We’re putting this up in the BETAS tab, so to try it out:" #Right click on Hyper Light Drifter in your Steam Library #Navigate to properties #Hit the BETAS tab #Use the drop down to select “next_update” *Aim cursor is now easier to see! *Fixed nasty Final Boss bug where final hit cutscene can get interrupted *New ‘Max-sized Windowed’ fullscreen option *Borderless Window *Inventory/Map show all correct keyboard rebindings *UI - Blunderbuss upgrade pips are correct size *Fixed inactive selection in menus if alt key held *Texture Optimization (more coming VERY soon so people won't have to edit the .ini file!) *Fixed audio bug when volume was all the way down breaking game *Fixed RecessingScenery game crash error *Several infinite death loops fixed in East + North *Fixed crash on flame thrower/pole audio bug *Various level edits - fixed South broken door/televator, random missing floors across regions, cleaned collisions in rooms 02/04/2016 The Speedy Patch "Hello Drifters! We've been hard at work since yesterday's release, with many life-saving updates for you. Thank you for all the support and well-wishes. We'll continue to monitor the forums to hear what your'e enjoying and any further fixes required. Updates for April 1, 2016:" *You can now hold A or X to speed up The Drifter's revival *Removed getting stuck in some levels *Steam Screenshot support *Improved controller discovery *Infinite falling death fixed *Duplicate cape outfit fixed *Extra incorrect Module markers no longer appear on map *Several crash bugs fixed *Gearbits no longer spawn over thin air *Fixed pink drifter save issue *Mac: Screen saver no longer interrupts game 31/03/2016 *'Initial Release' Category:Hyper Light Drifter